kymlunfandomcom-20200213-history
Hakari Rei-Kuei(-Dark-Sith-)
"Enter the Rose of Night." Description With ornate, black hair windswept and tied in a tail - this shady, reserved young man often looks upon his surroundings with a keen visualization. His eyes are a deep moonlight gray, which peer calculatingly and ambiguously upon their mark; and would be a gaze that some may consider hypnotic. There exists an exotic, or at least mysterious, flair about him. You may notice his movements are often careful and graceful. His voice is somewhat sly but deep and notably Zheradanian in accent, and his speech is often poetic and metaphorical; coming from what would be a methodical mind. Strangely, you might pick up something vaguely spiritual about him, though it is difficult to decipher as to what this exactly is. It would seem that both his actions and puzzling character fuel this lingering, curious aspect of himself. Titles that came upon this man would be his alias, "Dead-Eye," and also "One-Eye" or the "One-Eyed Phantom." Though the mystery behind the other titles is a story the man prefers to leave in his past. He is now known by the alias "Kuro Buro," the Black Rose Shinobi. Background Hakari’s first name literally means "Scales" or "Weighing Balance" - and Rei-Kuei may come from Akurei-Kokuei which means “Devil’s Companion.” His full name can thus be interpreted by a superstitious individual as "Scales of the Devil's Companion." His family has a history filled with myths of dealing with Oni – but how things actually came to pass only the winds would know. The history of his ancestors often followed a similar pattern of being mistrusted, yet they were realized as being necessary for the betterment of the village of Zheradan. Somehow, after grim circumstance, survival and being alone just seemed to grasp unto this family. Despite of this, not much is known about his ancestors, aside from rumors of them practicing Ninjutsu. There have not been more than three Rei-Kuei's living at one time - parents and child. Hakari was born, revealed from his veil, after the binding of his parents: Akutama (Father) and Kuse (Mother) Rei-Kuei - both being Zheradan nin for hire. He spent his childhood at the academy after his parents sent him there alone, “so you could learn how to grow up,” they told him. Viewed and insulted as the black sheep amongst his peers at the academy, Hakari was driven to the point of isolation not only by his own interest but by others. Upon graduation at nineteen, he received a decorated scroll that smelled of lavender. He knew it came from his birth place: Sil Lum, Zheradan. As he opened the scroll in private quarters, it stated: “It is our deep regret to inform you that your honored mother and father will no longer be with you in physical form, but in spirit. The details of the mission your mother and father were sent to from their homeland we could not disclose even to you their honored son. May thou mourn with appreciation of what you see and experience in life, not what you may lose. You may have lost a part of them, but the greater ne’er will perish. – President of the Academy.” Driven by will to fulfill the legacy of his parents who dedicated their lives to their art, Hakari took now upon their reigns in silence… studying, brooding, waiting… having a prime directive to find out the truth behind the deaths of his elders, and to avenge them. He would soon come to wield again his ancestral sword, Onikata, that his parents passed down to him before he left for the academy. Through a conflict with a Dai-Oni that appeared from a chaotic rift - as Hakari made his first sojourn to the study grounds - the Ninja-to sword had vanished into the dark Abyss for quite some time. It was so that the dark ogre appeared before Hakari, picking him up by the collar. It spake, while turning him in mid-air to face the blinding Sun of Noon, stating: "May this be a curse upon the family of the Rei-Kuei, those who have hunted our kind as the ages have come to pass!" And then, with a wicked smile, the Dai-Oni ogre - with his free hand - held open Hakari's left eye to face the Sun directly, burning it into his mind for minutes that seemed as eons. As so was Hakari fiercly blinded, and in his wrath unsheathed Onikata while the ogre was brimming with overconfidence, and stabbed the beast in the back, under its left shoulder. The Oni yelped in surprise and pain, and stumbled into the portal from whence it came, and it closed up. From that day, Hakari - only having turned fifteen at the time - wore his scar with an eyepatch for over five years in his ire against demonkind. It came to be so that soon after his graduation from the academy, Hakari met again this Oni, having appeared from another rift - this time in front of the main gates of Solinar; the city of the Sun. Through trickery, Hakari was able to lure this ogre demon into his traps which he had mysteriously set. Wounded badly, the Oni needed to catch breath, and the student of Ninjutsu took this opportune chance to take his ancestral sword - which was still imbedded magically in the demon's back - and would pull it out. Amidst the streams of defeat flowing in its currents from the demon's wounds, Hakari and Onikata proved to be the demon's bane. And now, the student was reunited with the legacy of his ancestors; with a sword that had passed through hellish abysses - only to be spat out by the eventual conreverence such a plane would have for such a contrasting artefact. Beyond the high tides of summer of year five thousand and nine, Hakari decided to abandon the curse bestowed by that ogre, and had his eye restored by a high priest of Solinar; a fitting city to have the job done. A curse was bestowed by the demon in using the rays of the Sun, and so did it become the demon's own undoing. Now Hakari would tread the lands, a disciple of the shadows and of the arts of mystery, following a legacy conjured by his ancestors but treaded with his own feet, and gripped by his own hands... Lifestyle Focus: Shinobi, Oni Slayer Specialties: To be disclosed upon request Current Status: For Hire (Contract to be Handed to Employers:) I agree to abide by all terms as stated in the disclosure of the mission/task assigned and will carry out the aforementioned operation until the mission has come to terms of completion. - Kuro See Also * Some links to related wiki articles, like befriended characters, home towns and chosen deities. * Back to Player Characters External links * Kymlun Forums